


Brownies are a Boy's Best Friend

by Beltenebra



Series: YuraBeka BR2 Card [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Yuri Plisetsky's Potty Mouth, sugar therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Yuri has a lousy day and there's only one thing that will help.





	Brownies are a Boy's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - This card was all Ben & Jerry's flavors! Prompt: Brownie Batter

It had been a terrible day for no particular reason. His favorite jogging route was blocked off for some kind of stupid street festival, he had broken a lace first thing and had to re-lace his entire left skate before getting on the ice, and he had tripped going into a triple loop and his knee was covered with what was promising to be a spectacular bruise. 

A fucking triple?! Ugh. 

And to top it all off Otabek stayed later to work on the cannonball spin he’d just decided to add to his short program so Yuri had to come home to an empty apartment. He really should be taking a hot bath or something. They had a nice enough bathtub but very few things lived up to the hot springs in Japan. He’d have to bitch at Yuuri about spoiling him forever next time they talked. 

The bath could wait, he needed something more illicit. Something he definitely shouldn’t be having. 

He was halfway through when he heard the front door open and close. Otabek toed off his shoes and changed into cozy house clothes before finally coming into the kitchen. He stretched up a bit to kiss Yuri’s cheek and raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Are you-” 

“Yes.”

“-making brownies,” Otabek finished with a chuckle. 

“Absofuckinglutely, I am making brownies,” Yuri replied with finality. 

Otabek leaned a hip against the counter and smiled indulgently, “I’m sure those aren’t on either of our approved nutrition plans. 

“I assure you, I _really_ don’t care. I’m totally prepared to make a whole pan, eat one and chuck the rest if I have to. That’s how badly I need a brownie right now.” 

“I suppose that’s fair,” Otabek upped the ante on being unhelpful by running a hand through Yuri’s hair. “Though you’re going to have save two. If there are brownies I want one.” 

It did feel pretty amazing though, he supposed he’d let it slide. “And people wonder why I love you.” 

“I thought they just looked at pictures of my amazing abs. It’s pretty obvious,” Otabek deadpanned.

“False. We all have amazing abs.” 

By the time Yuri finished the batter and got the pan into the oven he was starting to feel better. He turned to his boyfriend with a small smile. “Forty-five minutes until diet wrecking deliciousness.” 

Otabek gave him a wicked smirk, his dark eyes full of wicked promises, “If only we could find something to do for the next forty-five minutes.” 

Yuri had a hand fisted in Otabek’s shirt collar and was pulling him in for a hot, wet kiss practically before he could finish his sentence. 

Fuck yeah. Almost as good as brownies.


End file.
